Une querelle d'arrière-plan
by Tinamour
Summary: Traduction de "A Backstage Feud" de BabraGleekPotter "Plus ou moins le même scénario, sauf que Viserys est vivant et fait voile vers Westeros. L'histoire est raconté avec différents POV: Tommen, Doreah, Jojen, Marillion,et bien d'autres !"
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec ma première traduction ^^

La fic originale est « A Backstage Feud », de BabraGleekPotter, qui m'a gentiment laissé traduire son travail Un grand merci à elle Au passage, allez voir sa galerie deviantart, il y a des dessins sympas…

Donc, ceci étant une traduction, j'ai essayé de coller au texte tout en changeant quelques tournures de phrase. J'espère que ça donnera bien…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis déjà trois heures. Le Khal allait bientôt rentrer dans la tente, Daenerys le savait.

Elle avait demandé à Doreah et Irri de rester avec elle. Elles avaient mangé toutes trois en silence, comme la Khaleesi l'avait ordonné. Les deux servantes l'avaient conseillée toute la journée sur la manière de combler les hommes et, comme le dîner touchait à sa fin, les deux jeunes filles l'avaient aidée à peigner ses cheveux avant de rapidement quitter la tente. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Khal Drogo ne la rejoigne. Daenerys faisait les cent pas, nerveuse, pensant à la meilleure façon de lui amener la chose.

-Soleil étoilé de ma vie, dit-elle dans un murmure, j'ai besoin de toi pour…_Non, trop soumis _J'aimerais tant que tu me fasses une faveur. _Oui, c'est ça : poli mais ferme _Au nom de l'amour que tu me portes, je veux que tu honores la promesse faite à mon frère le jour de notre mariage de lui donner une armée, _maintenant_.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander _ça_. Peu importait le plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, on ne pressait pas un Dothraki. Encore moins un Khal.

Daenerys n'était plus une petite fille apeurée, elle ne craignait plus la colère rageuse de Viserys et elle ne craignait pas Drogo. C'était tout simplement injuste : son frère n'avait eu que du mépris pour son époux et son peuple et, quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait traitée de « putain à cavaliers ». Viserys avait de la chance d'être toujours en vie, vu le regard noir que le Khal lui avait lancé, mais, pour Daenerys, ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait l'habitude d'entendre son frère la traiter de tous les noms.

-Lune de mes jours, appela une voix derrière elle.

Daenerys se retourna rapidement, priant les Dieux de lui donner la force d'accomplir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

-Soleil étoilé de ma vie, dit-elle, souriant en s'approchant de lui. Je t'ai attendu.

-Je suis là, répondit-il de sa voix profonde, la tirant plus près de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Daenerys avait appris à aimer ses baisers, pas seulement parce qu'il était le seul homme à l'avoir jamais embrassée, mais aussi parce que, pour être honnête, elle le trouvait vraiment très beau, et il le rendait heureuse avec ses baisers…et le reste. Bien sûr, il ressentait la même chose à son égard. Et voilà où elle en était, prête à user de cette affection contre lui, à manipuler son Khal pour la sécurité de son frère.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas le plan de Viserys. En fait, il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle préparait, c'était son idée à elle. Elle avait pensé que tout serait plus simple sans son frère dans les parages et le seul moyen de se débarrasser de lui sans « réveiller le dragon » était de lui donner ce qu'il voulait : une armée.

Son plan était que son frère et l'armée de Drogo partent le plus vite possible, cap sur Westeros, pour prendre les Trois Sœurs, dans la Morsure. Après avoir pris le contrôle du Neck, Viserys pourrait descendre par la Route Royale et recruter des fidèles des Targaryens, pour finalement atteindre Port-Réal sans encombre. Il n'avait même pas besoin des soldats dothraki : Daenerys était certaine que tout le monde dans les Septs Couronnes souhaitait le retour du vrai roi sur le Trône de Fer. Et ce roi, c'était Viserys.

-Attends, dit-elle, alors que son époux commençait à faire courir ses doigts sous ses vêtements. Cette nuit est spéciale. Sortons.

Khal Drogo ne répondit pas, mais une expression surprise traversa son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle proposait de faire l'amour sous les étoiles, comme la tradition Dothrak l'imposait pour célébrer les événements importants de la vie, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait célébrer ce soir. Il la suivit quand même à l'extérieur, comme il l'avait fait la nuit où ils avaient conçu Rhaego, et, une fois de plus, elle ne se laissa pas culbuter à sa manière. Mais il n'essaya pas de la foutre, ce qui mit Daenerys encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait un peu plus brutal, histoire qu'elle se sente moins coupable après lui avoir fait sa demande.

-Lune de mes jours, murmura Khal Drogo après qu'ils se soient accouplés et étaient étendus sur l'herbe. Tu as fait cette nuit spéciale, Daenerys femme.

-Tu rends chaque nuit spéciale, Soleil étoilé de ma vie, répondit-elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et jouant avec sa longue tresse.

Pendant un moment, il sembla être à court de mots, mais Daenerys sentait que la curiosité le dévorait de plus en plus. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle disait cette nuit spéciale. Mais, dès qu'elle lui aurait dit la vérité, ce moment parfait prendrait fin.

-Lune de mes jours, répéta Khal Drogo, je veux savoir pourquoi nous venir ici. Qu'est-ce que nous célébrons ?

-Une victoire, j'espère, chuchota Daenerys. Elle avait décidé d'en venir au fait aussi vite que possible. Soleil étoilé de ma vie, au nom de l'amour que tu me portes depuis le jour de notre mariage, je me dois de te demander une faveur : donne à mon frère une armée de dix mille hommes. Il voguera vers Westeros, au Nord, et prendra l'Usurpateur par surprise en arrivant à Port-Réal…

-Je ne sais rien de « Port-Réal », siffla le Khal, le visage sombre. Je ne vais pas envoyer la moitié de mon Khalassar dans l'eau empoisonnée avec Khal Raggat comme chef.

-Dix mille hommes ne constituent pas la moitié de ton khalassar, mon seigneur, objecta Daenerys. Un quart, à peine. Et je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de craindre l'océan.

-Eau que les chevaux ne peuvent pas boire, c'est folie.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'en pensent les Dothrakis, dit-elle, froissée, en se rasseyant sur son séant. Mais, je t'en prie ! Fais-moi confiance, soleil étoilé de ma vie ! Dis à tes hommes d'escorter Viserys jusqu'à Westeros, de mettre à sac les Septs Couronnes et de ne revenir ici qu'une fois cette tâche accomplie.

Khal Drogo semblait confus.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il, les yeux dans ceux de sa Khaleesi. Comment Khal Raggat prendra-t-il ce Port-Réal sans mes hommes ?

-Il recrutera autant de fidèles à la Maison Targaryen qu'il le pourra, expliqua cette dernière, ses mains caressant son torse. Et ton peuple reviendra sain et sauf, je te le promets.

-Il est ton peuple aussi, releva Drogo, un sourcil levé.

-C'est pour ça que je veux qu'il revienne entier, répondit Daenerys, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser. Crois-moi, mon Soleil étoilé, dès que Viserys aura pris Port-Réal, nous serons le Khal et la Khaleesi les plus puissants qui aient jamais existé.

La peur de traverser l'eau salée n'était rien comparée à la soif de pouvoir du Khal, mais Daenerys le sentait encore anxieux et sceptique. Elle lui caressa le front et fit courir ses doigts au travers de ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Si je donne une armée à ton frère, dit lentement Khal Drogo, il traitera mes hommes avec respect.

-Bien sûr…commença Daenerys, soulagée.

-Je ne serai pas là, continua Drogo en saisissant son menton entre ses mains chaudes, pour les empêcher de le tuer s'il les offense.

Elle le regarda et, après un moment d'hésitation, lui offrit un large sourire.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Khal Drogo hocha la tête en retour puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour sceller leur contrat.

* * *

Fini ! Des commentaires ?


	2. Tommen

Bon, bon, bon…Voilà la suite de ma traduction

Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews ou mis cette fic dans leur favori !

**Tommen**

-Arrête de pleurer ! Il n'est pas encore mort !

-Ne dis pas ça, Joff ! cria Myrcella, en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Tommen. Père va s'en sortir !

Le jeune prince sanglota et sécha ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de sa chemise rouge. Lui et sa sœur étaient assis sur le lit, dans la chambre de Joffrey, là où leur mère les avait envoyés après le retour de la chasse du Roi Robert.

-Tu es pathétique, Tommen, lâcha Joffrey, debout près de la porte verrouillée. Les princes ne pleurent _jamais_.

Il ne s'était pas assis, pas même une minute, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait rapidement les délivrer. Tommen et Myrcella savaient combien il haïssait devoir partager sa chambre avec eux, ou partager quoi ce que soit avec qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, mais la pensée d'être coincé ici semblait le rendre fou.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'assieds pas, Joff ? proposa Tommen une fois calmé. Il se pourrait bien que nous devions passer le reste de la journée ici.

-Ne dis pas ça ! crâcha son aîné, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine. C'est _tellement_ injuste ! Ils nous enferment ici parce qu'il est incapable de chasser un sanglier !

-Tu sais que c'est un mensonge, répondit Myrcella en lui jetant un regard sévère. Père a toujours été un grand chasseur.

-Un grand buveur…se moqua Joffrey.

Aucun des membres de la fratrie ne pouvait le nier : le Roi Robert aimait boire. Ils l'avaient vu saoul tant de fois qu'ils n'étaient même plus sûrs que son haleine avait bien cette odeur fruitée.

-De toute façon, nous enfermer ici était l'idée de Mère, dit Myrcella pour briser le silence.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous voyions les servantes se promener dans le château avec des serviettes ensanglantées ?

-Elle aurait pu demander à Sansa de se joindre à nous, continua la princesse. Elle aussi est une dame, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'apprécierait pas voir les serviettes pleines du sang de Père.

-Tu penses qu'elle s'évanouirait ? demanda Tommen d'une voix tremblante. Je n'aime vraiment pas le sang…

-Moi non plus, répondit sa sœur avec un mine sourire. Mais il ne doit pas déranger Arya plus que ça.

Tommen rendit son sourire à Myrcella. Elle avait raison : Arya et Sansa étaient aussi différentes que lui et Joffrey.

-Appelons-les ! s'exclama le petit prince en battant des mains.

-Nous-ne-pouvons-pas-quitter-cette-pièce, dit Joffrey en se mordant la langue. Il était à bout de patience.

-Oh, c'est vrai, murmura tristement Tommen.

-Nous pourrions envoyer quelqu'un les chercher, proposa Myrcella, se levant et marchant vers la porte.

-Essaye de frapper.

Myrcella fit ce que Tommen avait dit, mais personne ne répondit.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un dehors ? demanda-t-elle. Pourriez-vous ouvrir la porte, s'il vous plait ?

-Je ne le crois pas. Joffrey était à bout de souffle. Il n'y a pas de garde pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre à l'intérieur ? Et si l'un de nous se _blessait_ ?

-Du calme, Joff, nous sommes en sécurité, ici, répondit sa sœur, l'oreille pressée contre la porte.

-Oui, Joff, tout va bien, assura Tommen, se levant et allant à son tour frapper à la porte. Ici le prince Tommen. Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous envoyer les demoiselles Stark, je vous prie ?

-Oublie-les…Je n'en peux plus, se plaignit Joffrey en donnant un grand coup dans la porte. Je veux sortir ! Laissez-nous sortir ! _ Maintentant !_

-Arrête, arrête ça ! cria Myrcella, s'écartant de la porte avec une main sur son oreille.

-Laissez-nous sortir ! répéta Joffrey, ignorant sa sœur.

-Joffrey, tais-toi !

-Toi, tais-toi !

-Taisez-vous tous les deux ! ordonna Tommen.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus. Joffrey le regarda, sa bouche ouverte formant un « o ». Tommen s'approcha de Myrcella.

-Il t'a fait mal ? demanda-t-il en écartant gentiment sa main de son oreille.

-Non, je vais bien, murmura-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le lit. Merci…

-Tu m'as donné un ordre ?

Joffrey agrippa Tommen par ses frêles épaules et le retourna.

-Tu as osé me donner un ordre ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sèche, baissant son visage vers le sien. Je t'ordonne de descendre le long des murs du château, espèce de petit pleurnichard !

-Joff, protesta Myrcella.

Il l'ignora une fois de plus et secoua son cadet violemment.

-Quand notre gros pourceau de père mourra, je serai ton Roi, tu m'entends ?

-Joffrey !

-Et le tien aussi, gamine fouineuse ! cria Joffrey en la repoussant d'une main.

-Joffrey.

Cette fois, une voix calme se fit entendre derrière lui. Les trois enfants tournèrent la tête et virent Cersei Lannister debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mère, s'étonna Joffrey, relâchant son frère.

-Maman, couina Tommen, courant vers elle et serrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter Joffrey des yeux. Pourquoi martyrises-tu cette porte ?

-Et pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour répondre ? dit son fils, hargneux. Ils nous ont enfermés !

-Sur mes ordres. Myrcella, qu'est-il arrivé à ton oreille ?

-Un accident, mentit la princesse. Mais je vais bien.

-Elle est entièrement rouge, ma chérie. Nous allons y jeter un œil, dit Cersei en la poussant à l'extérieur. Viens, Tommen. Joffrey, _attends_-moi ici.

-Seulement si tu ne m'enfermes pas, répondit le prince d'un ton provoquant.

Sa mère le regarda sévèrement

-Nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important, alors, sois ici quand je reviendrai, le prévint-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Cersei et ses cadets descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent une jeune servante se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

-Toi, viens ici, ordonna la Reine. Ma fille s'est blessée à l'oreille. Arrange-toi pour que cela ne devienne pas encore plus rouge.

-Oui, Votre Majesté, répondit la fille avec une petite révérence. Venez, Princesse.

-Ce n'est pas un accident, murmura Tommen. C'est la faute de Joffrey.

Sa mère ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un air grave.

-Il l'a appelée « gamine fouineuse » et moi, « petit pleurnichard », continua le petit garçon, l'air sombre. Il a aussi dit que Père allait mourir…

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Mais Père va s'en sortir, pas vrai, Maman ? demanda Tommen, plein d'espoir. Il a toujours chassé, et jamais…

-J'ai bien peur que cette fois, il n'ait été sérieusement blessé, répondit tristement Cersei malgré ses yeux qui n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Je suis vraiment désolée, mon chéri.

-Alors…il…Le jeune prince encaissa la nouvelle, son cœur s'emplissant de frayeur à la pensée de Joffrey couronné Roi.

-Il mourra, dit Cersei, serrant son fils contre elle. Bientôt, hélas. Sois fort, mon amour.

Tommen ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne faisait que se serrer contre sa mère, attendant que les larmes dévalent sur son visage mais elles ne vinrent pas. Il commença à se sentir mal, presque coupable. Son père était à l'agonie et il ne pleurait pas. Il essaya de penser aux moments merveilleux qu'ils avaient partagés, mais c'était plus compliqué qu'il ne s'y attendait.

« Il n'y en a aucun, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il avait toujours quelque chose de plus important à faire, et s'il n'en avait pas, il inventait, parce qu'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait plutôt que de passer une seule journée avec ses enfants.

Cette pensée blessa profondément Tommen.

« Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour lui déplaire à ce point ? Si j'étais Joffrey, ce serait compréhensible, mais Myrcella et moi n'avons jamais fait ni dit quoi que ce soit de mal…

La vérité était que Robert Baratheon était né pour être un roi, pas un père. En fait, il n'était même pas un si grand roi, après tout. Il était connu pour être saoul, belliqueux, agressif, et pour ne plus voir ses pieds depuis un moment. Mais Tommen était doux, gentil, fragile, il n'était qu'un petit garçon, et il avait besoin de pleurer. Il avait besoin de montrer sa peine au monde, pour qu'elle ne s'enfouisse pas en lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt…dit-il, repoussant doucement sa mère.

-Je sais, mon chéri, répondit-elle, caressant ses joues tendres. Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

Elle le câlina à nouveau et il cacha son visage dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Sois fort, répéta-t-elle à nouveau en lui frottant délicatement le dos.

Et, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Tommen le fut. Fort…


End file.
